Choices
by KatherineAbby
Summary: Katara, would you?" Katara and Zuko meet on the Fire Nation streets and discuss his choices. Half post CoD, and half post WAT. Zutara short fic. Not my best.
1. Chapter 1 Zuko's POV

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Are you making fun of me for it? Are you mocking me? Do you own Avatar? Yeah... I'd think not. And if Mike and Bryan really ARE reading this... "HI!"**

**Choices**

We weren't supposed to be there, with each other. I was believed to be in an important war meeting, the she was expected to make dinner for her friends and brother.

Yet, honestly, neither of us really wanted to obey the rules.

I blinked once... twice... and tried to slow my breathing. Maybe she hadn't noticed I was there. I could slink away into the shadows and never been seen by those cerulean orbs again. It would be so easy.

Something, though, held me back. Whether it was the fact that I _had _to redeem himself, or was bored to death with the monotone speeches in the war room, or that I was intrigued by the waterbender, I didn't know. But I didn't move, and failed to find my voice when her blue eyes suddenly met mine.

They were lost and confused, but widened upon recognizing me. Her chocolate hair cascaded over her shoulder when she took a double take, and I felt my breath _whoosh _from my lungs. The aching it left in my chest was from the fact that I'd been holding my breath for a long time unconsciously and that my heart throbbed against my ribs, painfully fast.

Her mouth opened and said something like, "I'll be right back."

I realized that she was going to approach me. The feeling in the pit of my stomach deepened. _Fight or flight? _

Before I could decide, she was in front of me.

I looked down and noticed she was in Fire Nation attire, the red and gold clashing beautifully with her eyes. The curve of her dress and the bare midriff left very little to the imagination, and I found my lips trying to smile upon thinking what her brother must've said about it.

And what the Avatar must've thought.

I wasn't stupid. I knew the boy had feelings for her... very strong feelings. He'd throw himself into the line of fire just to save her, no matter what the cost. It had lost him the battle in Ba Sing Se, and that's why I'd left my relationship with Mai so fragile. If anything were to happen, and I would have to split from her quickly, it would have to be a clean break.

Bones heal better when cracked clean, straight across. Shouldn't wounds to the heart do the same?

Her fist rested on her hip, and when I looked closer, I could see her shaking. So I wasn't the only one that was nervous about the encounter. Her hip jutted out the right slightly. Any soldier would take this as a good thing: She was off balance. I could quickly take her down- probably in seconds- but I kept still and simply watched her.

I wasn't going to deny it. The water bender was a pretty girl. She had long, wavy brown hair that was now worn down and styled in a golden barrette. Her blue eyes were wide and filled her coffee colored face. Her lips were full and red, her cheeks slightly pink from nerves.

And then her _body_! It just—

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

My eyes snapped up, almost happy that she'd cut me off before I would let my thoughts wonder further. Then, I let out the stupidest thing I could at that moment:

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, and they looked like two ocean waving over into the sand. I blinked again and settled my gaze to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't really know, ma'am."

"Don't _ma'am_ me, you traitor. Why are you here? I thought you were _banished_."

I found the conversation becoming easier now that words had been spoken. My shoulders relaxed. "Some minor adjustments involving your friend's demise. And some lying, and cheating, and getting around stuff."

Her pupils iced over. "What?"

"Azula told my father that I killed the Avatar, okay? He believed her, which I don't know why he did, and so my honor and birthright were restored. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. The war counsel is expecting me." I started to move past her, but she stepped in my way.

"Oh, so now you're high and might Prince Zuko again? You just go on with your life while Aang is dying! I see... I see perfectly. You all are really shallow, you know?"

"He's... he's not dying, is he?"

"Yeah, Zuko, he is. Everyday he gets a little weaker..." Her eyes welled with tears at the thought of losing her friend, and her hands moved from her hips to cross over her chest.

"But-But you had the spirit water. You saved him, didn't you?"

"How'd you know? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Well, a thank you would be nice for keeping the secret safe. I haven't told anyone that he's alive, but Azula suspects. I'd keep a watch out for her."

"Um... okay." She stopped short, and I wondered why. I was helping her out, and she was not going to accept it? My answer came soon after. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't. I don't care if you turn away now and forget you ever saw me, but just know that if the Avatar is found alive, I'd be killed for lying to the Fire Lord. I really don't want that to happen, which is understandable. Wouldn't you like to keep your life? Why should I lie to you and have you caught just so I can go die?" I mimicked her stance, but with a more prideful air.

"Why? Why'd you turn... in the caves? Why did you go back?" she whispered.

I paused, and my stance grew a little more self-conscious. I could feel my thumb start to rub my elbow in an act of habit. "Because... I thought I was right."

"It wasn't," she stated.

"I know."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I can't. I can't leave. I want to, I really do." Why was I opening up to her? She was a complete stranger. An enemy. But, the words rolled off my tongue even faster. "I-I have to stay and be the prince. What will everyone think when I suddenly disappear, and show up, days later, with the Avatar?"

"Who says we'd accept you?"

"Who says you wouldn't?"

That shut her up. I proceeded slowly, "And I have a girlfriend... I couldn't leave her alone right now. The war is starting to pick up and her father is hardly ever home. She needs me to stay. But... I'm not being the Zuko I think I am anymore. The Zuko I know doesn't lie to his father, and his uncle, and he don't send people out to war. I hate war, but I sit in the meetings everyday and agree with the words they say so I won't be kicked out. Last time I spoke my true feelings..."

My hand trailed up to touch the raw skin on my eyelid, the movement so unconscious and absentminded that I was startled when she gasped.

"Is that what happened?"

"My father challenged me to an Agni Kai. I lost, obviously, because I refused to fight. Then I was banished and told that I could never come back until I captured the Avatar."

"Is that why you're so hell-bent on capturing him?"

I nodded, and let my hand drop. "So, you understand why I chose the way I did. I was given my throne, my honor, and my birthright on a silver platter, and you expected me to _refuse_?"

"But you don't like it now."

"Do you honestly think you wouldn't choose to go home after three years of being away? Of not seeing your friends, and your family, and everything you missed? Would you give up seeing your _father_ again? Katara, _would you_?"

She looked taken aback for a moment, and her eyes jumped from place to place, never settling on my gaze. "How do you know my name?"

"Katara, don't avoid the question."

"Yes, I'd choose to go home."

I sighed and relaxed, the movement causing her to relax as well. "I'm glad you understand. But, for the record..." I paused, wondering if I should say it. "I'm sorry I betrayed you, and hurt you. I'm sorry that I'm going to turn around now and never see you again."

She finally met my eyes. "I'm sorry too, Zuko. I'm so so sorry."

Then, in a fast motion, I leaned in, pecked her on the cheek lightly, and spun on my heel. In a matter of seconds, I was long gone.

What she didn't know is that I ducked behind and wall, and saw her cheeks grow beet red. And her hands graze the spot my lips had touched not moments before.

--

_Alrighty guys. I have a question. Should I go back and do this in Katara's POV? It would be hard, and not as well done as this one, but should I?_

_If so, review me... but I'll only count your vote if you say something about my story. None of this "Continue it... I want Katara's POV!" That's bull. I want some kind of review on my story. That's why they are called REVIEWS! Because you REVIEW the story!_

_Okay, my lecture is over. Hope you liked it, and check out my stuff! _

_XOXO, Abby_


	2. Chapter 2 Katara's POV

Choices

**Choices**

**Katara's POV**

We weren't supposed to be there, with each other. He was believed to be in an important war meeting, the I was expected to make dinner for my friends and brother.

Yet, honestly, neither of us really wanted to obey the rules.

I grasped the basket on my hip, feeling the woven ties make indentions on my palms. I did a double take, and didn't bother to fix my hair as it brushed my shoulder.

He was there, not two yards away. I was glaring into his eyes, the yellow, fierce eyes, and saw that they were not as I was used to seeing. They weren't evil, or fiery, or denoting. They were simply a pair of golden orbs sitting on his face, looking about. They were thoughtful, and deep, and slightly confused.

He swept the market place with his gaze, and it finally landed on me. I felt my eyes widen upon realizing that he knew who I was and I'd been caught. No matter. I could fight my own battles.

I leaned back to talk to a blind Sokka. "I'll be right back."

Zuko didn't seem to want to run as I stomped up to him, and I expected some kind of response or witty remark. None came. He simply stared at me with those glowing eyes.

I let it go on for a couple seconds, but it started to get annoying. Couldn't he speak? All he could do was stare at me? His eyes were dropping, and surveying every aspect of me. My cheeks flushed as I thought of his eyes (a man's) moving up and down my body (a woman's).

Well, two could play that game.

His hair was up in a top-knot, secured by a golden trinket that looked old and expensive. So, he'd been promoted back to prince, huh? I could tell by the lush red and orange attire he wore, the seams pressed to the extreme and the fabric oh-so delicate. He could rip them in seconds it seemed so fragile.

I rested my hand on my hip and kept on staring. I wasn't going to lie to myself. Without the scar, Zuko would have been a very attractive person. His jaw was chiseled from stone, his eyes round, his shoulders broad. I could tell by the way his clothes laid that a stone-hard chest lay beneath, and his legs were long and lean.

His hair was falling down from his top-knot, and I felt the urge to reach up and push the dark locks back. Maybe while I was at it, I could touch the scar again. Feel the mismatched skin under my fingers, and rest my thumb on his lips. Then, perhaps I'd kiss those lips, gently. If I was lucky, maybe he'd return the kiss, and I could let my hands trail down and find those rock-hard abs, and what if he started to...

I broke my thoughts off and finally blurted out the first thing I could think of: "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" I didn't add that I had been day-dreaming about him.

He blinked once, and forced his eyes up to mine. He looked lost. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

He inclined his head, "I don't really know, ma'am."

"Don't _ma'am _me you traitor. I thought you were _banished_!" Stop thinking about his chest; stop thinking about those eyes. Stop, _stop_, _STOP _it Katara!

His shoulders relaxed as he rambled out, "Some minor adjustments involving your friend's demise. And some lying, and cheating, and getting around stuff."

Involving my friend's demise? He meant almost killing Aang! My eyes hardened. "What?" I growled.

He seemed slightly ticked as he explained. "Azula told my father that I killed the Avatar, okay? He believed her, which I don't know why he did, and so my honor and birthright were restored. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. The war counsel is expecting me." He started to move past me, but I stepped in his way, blocking him with my basket.

"Oh, so now you're high and might Prince Zuko again? You just go on with your life while Aang is dying! I see... I see perfectly. You all are really shallow, you know?"

"He's... he's not dying, is he?" He looked taken aback, and even side-stepped away from me.

"Yeah, Zuko, he is. Everyday he gets a little weaker..." Damn my girl hormones. My eyes instantly welled up with tears, as they always did when anyone mentioned Aang's state.

"But-But you had the spirit water. You saved him, didn't you?" He stumbled over his words, at lost of what was really happening. It was kind of cute, really. But one thing stuck out. He remembered the spirit water. If he did, then why wasn't the Fire Nation all over us trying to find Aang?

"How'd you know? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Well, a thank you would be nice for keeping the secret safe. I haven't told anyone that he's alive, but Azula suspects. I'd keep a watch out for her."

"Um... okay." Before I said anymore, the thought struck me that I was talking to the Prince of the Fire Nation. He wasn't really reliable. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." he stated simply. "I don't care if you turn away now and forget you ever saw me, but just know that if the Avatar is found alive, I'd be killed for lying to the Fire Lord. I really don't want that to happen, which is understandable. Wouldn't you like to keep your life? Why should I lie to you and have you caught just so I can go die?" He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking me, but I sensed his was carried with a more prideful air, as if saying, 'So HA!'

I stumbled around my words, puzzled. "Why? Why'd you turn... in the caves? Why did you go back?"

He paused, and his stance grew self-conscious. His thumb was rubbing his elbow, and the tiny movement annoyed me. He said quietly, "Because... I thought I was right."

"It wasn't."

His voice got even quieter, and I had to lean in to hear. "I know."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I can't." His tone was louder now. "I can't leave. I want to, I really do. I-I have to stay and be the prince. What will everyone think when I suddenly disappear, and show up, days later, with the Avatar?"

I could see it in his eyes that he seriously thought this was the truth. He'd been taught this way, the facts drilled into his skull since he was young. He believed that he had to stay no matter what the circumstance. I felt sorry for him for a moment.

"Who says we'd accept you?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"Who says you wouldn't?" he responded in the same tone.

I stopped talking.

He proceeded carefully, "And I have a girlfriend... I couldn't leave her alone right now. The war is starting to pick up and her father is hardly ever home. She needs me to stay." It touched me to see him care for someone enough to be unhappy for them. Before I could put a word in, he continued. "But... I'm not being the Zuko I think I am anymore. The Zuko I know doesn't lie to his father, and his uncle, and he don't send people out to war. I hate war, but I sit in the meetings everyday and agree with the words they say so I won't be kicked out. Last time I spoke my true feelings..."

His hand started trailing up his face and landed on the marred skin across his left eye. He looked far-away and miserable. I ached to know what he was thinking, but my brain put the words together. _Last time I spoke my true feelings..._.

I gasped, a small intake of breath that brought him back from his reverie. "Is that what happened?"

"My father challenged me to an Agni Kai. I lost, obviously, because I refused to fight. Then I was banished and told that I could never come back until I captured the Avatar."

"Is that why you're so hell-bent on capturing him?" It all made sense now. He was forced by the fake-love of his father to chase us around the world.

"So, you understand why I chose the way I did. I was given my throne, my honor, and my birthright on a silver platter, and you expected me to _refuse_?" He dropped his hand and used them in gestures to get his point across.

"But you don't like it now."

"Do you honestly think you wouldn't choose to go home after three years of being away? Of not seeing your friends, and your family, and everything you missed?" He stepped forward and had the guts to put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off, giving him a glare, but he ignored me and pressed on. "Would you give up seeing your _father_ again? Katara, _would you_?"

Scenes of my family whipped through my vision, tearing my head open. It physically _hurt _to see all the love and care my father had given me. My Gran-Gran's smiling face invaded my thoughts, her gentle touch and wisdom. Could I live without her? The thought made me sick. Sokka hugging me and defending me from the village boys, Aang's round eyes as Appa was found missing, Toph's defiant look when someone spoke ill of her, the small boys of the group, some barely over ten years of age, laughing at the stupidest things.

Could I really give that up? Could I really leave all that behind with a clear conscious? They needed me as much as I needed them!

Instead of crying out, "NO!" I changed subjects. "How do you know my name?"

"Katara, don't avoid the question," he said gently. His golden eyes were deadly serious as they bore into mine. I couldn't reach his gaze; I just couldn't. He'd know my weakness. My stomach flipped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I'd choose to go home." I managed to spit out. My outburst left us both relaxed, suddenly, which was an odd reaction.

"I'm glad you understand. But, for the record..." he paused, and looked pensive. "I'm sorry I betrayed you, and hurt you. I'm sorry that I'm going to turn around now and never see you again."

I found the courage to lift my eyes to his. They were relieved. It must have taken a lot to say that, and I felt compelled to return his gift. "I'm sorry too, Zuko. I'm so so sorry."

With our eyes locked, my breathing came quite fast. The fact that he was leaning in didn't help.

Something warm, heavy, and sweet smelling touched my cheek, and was gone as fast as it came. I looked up to see what it was, and saw the spot where Zuko had been standing was empty.

It dawned on me that the unknown object that had touched my cheek was Zuko's lips. _He'd kissed me._

Heat grew in my face, and I could feel sweat start to form on my upper lip and the back of my neck. Unconsciously, my left hand drew up and gently nudged the spot where he'd kissed me, and I melted.

I simply _melted_.

--

_Okay, guys, here ya go! Katara's POV! YAYAYAYAYAY! I'm quite proud of how it turned out. I added a tiny part. Did anyone catch it?_

_Here's the part from Zuko's: _"Do you honestly think you wouldn't choose to go home after three years of being away? Of not seeing your friends, and your family, and everything you missed? Would you give up seeing your _father_ again? Katara, _would you_?"

_Here's the part from Katara's: _"Do you honestly think you wouldn't choose to go home after three years of being away? Of not seeing your friends, and your family, and everything you missed?" He stepped forward and had the guts to put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off, giving him a glare, but he ignored me and pressed on. "Would you give up seeing your _father_ again? Katara, _would you_?"

_OOOOOH! Bad Abby! Adding parts..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Any ideas? I take requests (aka I NEED AN IDEA SO GIVE ME ONE!!)_

_XOXO, Abby_


	3. Chapter 3 Zuko's POV

Choices- 3

**Choices- 3**

**Zuko's POV**

No, no, no stop moving, you big fat beast. Is that really how you're going to play? I'm going to—

Appa moved aside, ignoring every insult I threw at him inside my head. I spun around quickly, hiding my face. The soft pitter-patter of feet were moving away from me. Whoever it was who'd caused Appa to move hadn't noticed me.

Might as well find out who it was!

Being light on my feet was always easy for me. It came like a second nature. Staying on the balls of my feet wasn't hard; it didn't bother my calves like some people complained of. I simply hopped and ran and fought while being totally silent.

That's probably why I could sneak up on a Master Waterbender so easily. She was humming to herself while folding blankets. She slung one of the sheets over a long rope and turned to grab another.

I slunk in behind the hanging laundry and crouched. She turned back around, folding the blanket absentmindedly. The song she hummed turned into soft singing, far too quiet for me to hear. Her voice, though, sounded sickly sweet and went through the notes as easily as water.

She still hadn't noticed me.

A sheet and a blanket later, I jumped out. "Hey!"

She screamed and dropped the laundry basket in fear. She turned to me, eyebrows pointed downward, and growled. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, you... you... you..."

"I'm Zuko."

"Ugh!" She spun around, grabbed a towel and started spinning it around her wrist. I caught the act and started to back up.

SNAP!

The towel connected with my leg and a sharp pain shot up to my thigh. "What was that for?" I cried, letting a smile touch my lips.

She didn't smile back, but turned to her laundry again. She worked around me, and even stepped on my ankle when I sat right in her way. She wasn't easy to annoy, that was for sure.

She crossed by me again, and I tickled the back of her knees. She started giggling, the sound was music to my ears. The laughing stopped though as she slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?" I cried again, this time really meaning it.

"You're so... annoying! I thought you'd be a little better than Sokka! Can't you go find something better to do than bug me?" She lifted another sheet from her basket and hung it on the line.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm completely and totally bored." I paused as she kept on doing her chores. "What if I want to be here? Bugging you?"

She gave me a confused look. It took her a minute to find something to say. "Well then I guess you can stay. But please don't make me drop anything."

So, I sat, Indian-style, so quiet and motionless, until she finished. As she bent down to retrieve the basket, I leapt up and we collided into Appa.

Laughter filled the echoing room as I tickled her silly. She wiggled away from me and sat, panting. "What was that for?"

"For being Katara."

Rosy pink color filled her cheeks. She ducked her chin. I gently took her face in my hands, cradling her fragile skin. "And this is for being so smart." I kissed her forehead. "And for being so making me so hungry at night." I kissed her cheeks. "And this is for being so beautiful." I locked eyes with her and ducked in.

She giggled around my lips. I felt her hands trail down my chest and grabbed the waistband of my pants. I realized that my hands were behind her back, resting over the tie that kept her dress on.

The thought struck us both at the same time and we jumped back. She fixed her hair and I straightened out my clothes.

"Later. I promise."

She nodded and I grinned at her. She turned away and said, "I hate choices."

"I like the one that brought us together."

--

_Okay, so this takes place while they are at the Western Air Temple and is dedicated to Liooness for giving me the idea. I tweaked it, but she told me to write so, her ya go girl!_

_I pretty much hate this, and probably won't do Katara's POV. Sorry guys. I do need some more ideas, so pop 'em to me! I may continue this if I get a good idea, but mostly I wanna start a good chapter story. Not these two or three chap crap I've been doing. If so, it would really help!_

_XOXO,_

_Abby_


End file.
